1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to boilers, and more particularly to steam boilers and safety devices for consumer steam boilers.
2. Related Art
Portable steamers which may be used for cleaning have become increasingly popular in recent years. Steaming devices used to apply steam to household objects are well known. The uses of the devices vary widely, and may include application of steam to drapes or other fabrics to ease wrinkles, and application of steam to objects to assist in cleaning the objects.
Conventionally, portable steamers can be battery-powered or can be electrically powered by a power cord which may be plugged in a conventional electric outlet. Typical steam devices may use the electrical power to power a heating element to heat water in a steam generation unit, or boiler. The heated water generates steam, which may be directed towards its intended destination through a nozzle which controls application of the steam. Nozzles may typically be disconnectable from the steam generation unit to allow different nozzles to be used, based on the object to be steamed. The nozzle may be closely coupled to the steam generation unit, or may be located at a distance from the steam generator and may be coupled by tubing or other steam transfer structures interconnecting the steam generator and discharge nozzles. Most steamers have a hose which may be used to transport the steam from the steam generation unit, or boiler, to the point of use of the steam.
Various safety mechanisms exist to guard against dangers of excess pressure buildup in a steam boiler.
One conventional safety feature prevents inadvertent release of steam when attaching or removing a hose, concentrator nozzle, or other accessories.